


Серия драбблов - Витинари

by LamiraMetius



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Серия из пяти драбблов, объединенных одним персонажем.Написано в рамках флешмоба в далеком тринадцатом году. Пусть будет.





	1. 1. Из прошлого

— Ваша Светлость, позвольте представить моего нового заместителя. Как вам известно, старый, выражаясь буквально, сгорел на работе, — лорд Проблемс ухмыляется собственной шутке. — Хотя вы вполне можете быть знакомы… Если не ошибаюсь, вы выпускались в один год.  
Дауни стоит навытяжку и смотрит прямо перед собой, явно надеясь, что мать-его-светлость не пожелает копаться в прошлом, откуда корчат рожи обидные прозвища, попытки ехидных насмешек и, кажется, даже какая-то сожженная книга.  
Взгляд Витинари не выражает ровным счетом ничего, как и тридцать чертовых лет назад. То ли узнал, то ли простил, то ли обдумывает план мести, включающий в себя глубокую яму с приветливыми обитателями…  
«Самое досадное, — думает Дауни, следуя за доктором Проблемсом обратно в резиденцию Гильдии, — Что тогда я в самом деле просто хотел дружить».

*Дауни в официальном переводе Низз, я знаю, но смириться с этим не могу.


	2. 2. Знакомства

В первый раз Сибилла забыла его имя сразу же, как закончился танец. Он поцеловал ей руку на прощание и быстро исчез в толпе — высокий, нескладный, какой-то очень длинный в черной униформе гильдии убийц.  
Она не пропускала балы, потому что было бы неприлично обижать Нужных Людей отказом, потому что ей самой пришла пора заводить Нужные Знакомства и потому, что в пятнадцать лет даже самой разумной девушке хочется танцевать. Но правда остается правдой — когда твой отец славен дурным нравом, сама ты более заметна объемами фигуры, нежели достоинствами души, а беседу о Кумской битве поддержать можешь куда лучше беседы о последнем браке леди Н., на танец тебя будут в большинстве своем приглашать те, для кого ты изначально Нужное Знакомство.  
Он — Хэвлок Витинари, как выяснилось раз где-то на третий, — приглашал её на каждом балу. Один раз, в середине вечера, на вальс. Не пытался завести интимный разговор, не напрашивался на знакомство с отцом, в душу не лез. Хорошо танцевал, что на общем фоне его ровесников было немаловажно. Нужное — для чего-то уж точно пригодится — Знакомство, и весьма необременительное к тому же.


	3. 3. Дождь

Ваффлз рычит на раскат грома, с вызовом глядя в ночную тьму, изредка озаряемую вспышками молний. Получается весьма грозно. Хотя еще можно поработать над интонацией, да. И над уверенностью. И — самое главное — над стремлением прижаться к ногам хозяина той самой частью тела, защищать которую инстинктивно стремится любое живое существо.  
Патриций читает прошения, ноты протеста, требования и протоколы. Это довольно скучное занятие, когда ты знаешь наперед, о чем, как, для чего и в каких выражениях будут просить. Главы гильдий предсказуемы, как летящие кирпичи, но когда кирпич прилетает точно в цель, это может быть неприятно.  
Особенно когда он считает, что цель — ты.  
Патриций читает требования, угрозы, мольбы. Конечно, все они стремятся обезопасить свое положение, свои деньги, свои семьи. Конечно, они хотят использовать для этого все влияние, что у них есть. Это нормально. Пройдет пара лет — и все будут со смехом вспоминать, как почему-то не желали принимать легализацию, как хотели сохранить остатки анонимности…  
На очередной раскат грома Ваффлз не выдерживает и бросается к окну. Едва допрыгивает до подоконника, рычит, скалится, отчаянно ругает шумящую и воющую тьму, прыгает снова и снова.  
Патриций встает из-за стола, берет своего любимца на руки и подносит к окну. В темном стекле его лицо отражается размытым белым пятном, вода струится по окну потоками, не давая разглядеть хоть что-нибудь.  
Чувствуя спокойствие хозяина, Ваффлз еще раз гавкает на окно — уже скорее для порядка — и утыкается носом в сгиб его локтя.


	4. 4. Она

— А теперь пора заканчивать, — закутанная в легкий плед, она выглядела невероятно искусительно, и Хэвлок не сразу уловил основную мысль. — В конце концов, ты же умный мальчик.  
Мальчик вырастет в мужчину, и что-то ей подсказывало, что этот мужчина будет совсем не прост. За эту головокружительную неделю она только и успевала что поражаться — не юношеской страсти, нет, этого-то добра у нее бывало и до и после. Милый Хэвлок, однако, был неутомим не только в делах постельных, но и в расспросах, а его выводы, суждения и новые вопросы несколько раз навели Её Светлость на сомнения в собственных знаниях.  
Она решила поиграть — давала выдуманные ответы, следила за его теориями, придумывала свой, новый, забавный Убервальд лично для него. Меняла политические альянсы, королей, баронов, торговцев, крестьян, а он верил, как наивный мальчишка, и судил, как зрелый мужчина. Их вечера у яркого камина — пятна от вина на исписанных листах, разумные планы для безумных фантазий, вкус крови без опасностей и поцелуев без обязательств — она сохранит в памяти как редкий, нежданный дар судьбы. Приятный миг в её личной вечности.  
Хэвлок уехал утром, сведя прощания к краткому поцелую и жадному взгляду. Наверное, он был бы и не против остаться еще и еще, и, как и стоит ожидать от юноши, впервые познавшего себя мужчиной, не на пару часов по случайности, но с женщиной, его достойной. Но какую бы досаду ни таил он в душе, какой тоской ни казалось бы ему возвращение к однокашникам, он покинул её по первому же приказу — как и обещал.  
Через месяц, забыв вкус крови и поцелуев, забыв восторги плоти и торжество слияний, она все еще перебирает исчирканные листы, все еще возражает ему, придумывает тот самый, идеальный, их Убервальд…  
Через год она собирает планы воедино, переписывает набело, собирается с духом и едет с первым, пробным предложением к Королю-под-Горой.


	5. 5. Годовщина

— А вы уверены, что он нормально отнесется? Это все-таки была революция. Против власти действовавшего Патриция. И все такое.  
— А что вы предлагаете? Ловить по городу всех, кто носит сирень?  
— А было бы неплохо. Для безопасности. Нравственной.  
Лорд Капканс почил всего полгода назад, и все это время город как на иголках. После череды прежних Патрициев все ждут, затаив дыхание, в чем же прорвется безумие нового.  
Слишком сдержан. Немногословен. Спит на жестком матрасе. Неприхотлив в еде. Не имеет любовницы или любовника. Из родни — одна тетушка из Орлеи. До сих пор не уличен в пытках, сжигании людей заживо и прочих подобных милых развлечениях.  
Лорды ждут с нетерпением, когда наконец Хэвлок Витинари покажет свое истинное лицо, когда станет понятно, за какие ниточки нужно его дергать и как именно ему угождать. Тем паче, повод самый удачный: годовщина позорно победившей революции, о которой Капканс старался просто не вспоминать… ну да ему она, говорят, место Патриция и принесла.  
Витинари входит в зал, и от первых рядов дальше, к тем, кто еще не видит, тянется шепот ужаса и непонимания.  
Все еще хуже, чем они могли себе представить.  
На лацкане у Патриция вызывающим лиловым пятном сияет соцветие сирени.


End file.
